Cooperative collision avoidance, the deconfliction process between two or more interacting and cooperating aerial assets, is based on using different collision metrics and negotiation protocols. A centralized solution can be replaced by various distributed approaches facilitating deployment of e.g., principled negotiation or monotonic concession protocol (MCP) for collision avoidance in between of two assets or extensions towards groups of multiple UAAs. Such approaches can be altered to optimize social welfare instead of individual goals in the group of UAAs. There are also various approaches based on the game theory. Optimization of non-cooperative collision avoidance algorithms (deconfliction process of an individual flying asset facing a non-cooperative, possibly hostile object) allows optimal solving of the collision with a non-cooperative flying object (obstacle). What is needed is a system that extends the reach of these algorithms to a situation with several flying objects, located near to each other. Further, what is needed is a system that can allow the algorithms described above to be used simultaneously with other cooperative algorithms. What is still further needed is the collection of agent-based collision avoidance methods and a flexible multi-layer deconfliction architecture allowing integration and real-time or accelerated-time reconfiguration of the various collision avoidance approaches. Finally, what is needed is a system and method for planning/replanning collision free flight plans in real-time (or accelerated-time) including planning individual flight plans for each flying asset, executing (or simulating) the planned individual flight plans, detecting violations of safety zones of each of the flying assets by negotiation and by other assets monitoring (radar sensing), and repairing the individual flight plans by real-time replanning.